


stalker

by Oloane



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, and voyeurism, there is some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oloane/pseuds/Oloane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is a stalker and he had to watch over Damian. Things got a bit out of hands...</p>
            </blockquote>





	stalker

Tim was a stalker. Everyone knew it. He even admitted it, but with paranoia as his excuse.

For example, all the cameras he had in the manor. In the bedrooms. And he tried very hard to resist the urge to place some in the bathrooms as well, but, heh. He had to allow people some intimacy at least.

 

Truth be told, he didn’t even watch the footage of his cameras most of the time. They were there just for when he needed to check on someone.

Bruce knew about Tim’s cameras. He didn’t say a thing, because he was paranoid as well. Not a stalker, just paranoid, really.

But things got a bit worse when Bruce asked Tim to check on Damian. The young man was sick, fever and everything. Bruce was not here to check on him, and he just wanted to be sure the kid was not going to try to go anywhere in his state. Even Alfred had his own limits.

 

It all started from there.

 

He was working at his apartment, with an open tab of Damian’s bedroom. The young man was just laying on his bed. Each time he shifted, or coughed, or anything, Tim was glancing at the images. Damian stood up, fumbled with something on his desk, and walked back to the bed with his drawing stuff, burying himself in his sheets before just letting out his arms to draw. The way the young man was acting made Tim chuckle softly. He didn’t know he could be so cute. Well, he was sick, but…

Then, he frowned. He knew Damian drew a lot, but what he was drawing on that page, wasn’t it…

Tim zoomed on the picture, eyes widening in realisation. It was him, on the drawing. Far more beautiful than he was in reality, but the Red Robin outfit with the cowl off didn’t leave place to doubt. Damian drew him?! Why in the world…

He was staring at the screen, and at what the teen was drawing, when he received a message on his phone and had to look away. When he finally looked back at Damian, he just- stared. His mind was running wild, trying to think of any reason, and most of the possible explanations lead him to the same thing. Damian may, or may not, have a crush on him.

Maybe it was just one drawing, but well, it was a possibility, right? And when he had a doubt, Tim always, always searched for more clues.

 

It really, all started from here.

 

Two days after that, Damian was cured. He just wasn’t sick anymore, and Tim still had the tab of his bedroom open. He needed to know if his theory was true. Damian wasn’t in his bedroom much, which was normal, he had school and things like that. So Tim started to search through his old footage, videos of when the other was drawing.

It appeared that he drew often outside of his bedroom. In the library, mostly. Tim didn’t understand. Why, he was just as alone in his bedroom than in the library, but Damian seemed to prefer drawing there. He zoomed in, looking at the drawing, and frowned when he noticed it was again a picture of him. His heart started to beat faster. What if… What if the other really had a crush on him?

What was he going to do? Like, come on. They had like 6 years of difference, it was huge, right? True, Damian was a man, now, and he did look like it, in every single inch of his body.

He wasn’t as huge as Bruce, but he was tall. Tall, lean and muscular. He was searching other old footage when the teen walked back in his bedroom. Tim closed his tabs and stared. It was so wrong. What he was doing was so wrong… But he felt that, by looking at Damian, when he didn’t know, Tim would understand, would get to know him better.

 

And two months after that, Tim felt like he was being absolutely creepy, and out of his mind, and everything in and between, but he was still looking whenever he could. From time to time, they met on rooftops, as vigilantes. Exchanged a few words, but nothing more. They met at the Wayne building as well. Just nodding at each other in acknowledgment. And Tim finally realised with a shiver that he wanted to get to know Damian more. To, maybe, get him to act upon the crush Damian may or may not develop toward him.

So he just went to the manor, like he used to from time to time. Talking with Alfred, and Bruce if the man was there sometimes. But then, he walked to the library, knowing he was going to meet Damian there.

 

The young man glanced up from his spot at the window, frowning.

“What are you doing here, Drake?”

“Oh, hello, Damian.” Tim replied, pretending to search for a book casually.

“… Hello.”

That made Tim frown a little. Usually, he would just “TT” at him or downright ignore him.

“Say, Damian. I wanted to ask you something.”

“Make it quick, then.”

“It’s Dick’s birthday soon. Did you find a gift yet?”

“No.”

“… Me neither.”

There was an awkward silence, where Damian just kept sketching. Tim sighed.

“So, I thought, maybe, you know. Since you don’t have any yet, we could try to find something that he’ll like?”

“A group gift?”

“Yeah.”

“Why with me, all of a sudden?”

“You know Dick. He’d love to know we made it together. I mean, it would be a gift in itself if he knew we teamed up to find it.” Way to go, he thought for himself.

Damian seemed to think about it for a moment, before slowly nodding.

“I guess you are right. Fine then. Do you have any ideas?”

“Dick likes a lot of things, but maybe we could, hm. Get him something like a trip or something like that?” He chuckled. “Because we both agree that he won’t take a holiday unless he is forced to.”

“Pretty much like all of us.”

“True. But anyway, if he knows we both agreed to find him something, he won’t be able to say no to it.”

Damian just nodded, eyeing him carefully before closing his sketchbook, standing up.

“Alright. Let’s do this. Shall we get going now?”

It was more than unexpected, but in the same time, it was exactly what Tim planned. Perfect. He smiled.

“Yes, let’s go.”

 

A few hours later, and after going to some travel agency, they had everything done. And it was time for lunch. Time to try something else.

“Oh god, I didn’t know it would take us so long.”

“Indeed. Those people at the agency were rather dumb at times.”

“Damian, you asked them if Dick could be followed by 3 guards all the time ’just in case’. They aren’t used to those kind of conditions.” Tim added with a snicker. “Anyway, hm… Do you want to go eat somewhere?”

The younger teen paused, glancing back at him, and nodded slowly.

“Why not.”

Tim felt his heart flutter ridiculously. He had agreed. Was it another proof of Damian really crushing on him?

“Where do you want to go? Any specific idea?”

“Somewhere where I’m not forced to ingest any meat.”

They decided for a “normal” restaurant. Not quite fancy, but not a fast-food either. They actually found some things to say. Small talk, really, but it was better than nothing. The younger teen wasn’t much the talkative type, but that was fine.

 

Finally they went out. Walking side by side silently, Tim chuckled a bit, and that made Damian raise an eyebrow at him.

“I just thought… Well, we had a nice time, don’t you think?”

“… I guess so.”

“And, hm… Would you like to… I don’t know. Try to… Spend a bit more time together? More often, I mean.”

“Are you trying to ask me in a date, Drake?”

“What if I am?”

Tim was sure he saw Damian’s eyes widen for a second. But soon enough, he seemed to settle down.

“Well. I do not know. If you are, maybe it would be better to… Say it officially.”

“… Would you accept to go on a date with me if I asked you to?”

Damian groaned.

“Why are you replying to my question by other question.”

“What you said before my question wasn’t a question.”

“Drake.”

“Damian?”

The younger man groaned again, placing a hand on his face. Tim noticed the way he seemed tensed, and actually, his ears were a bit redder than before. Or maybe it was the streetlight.

“Are you asking me on a date, yes or no?” The teen said.

“… If you’re going to say yes, then yes, I am asking you on a date.” He wasn’t sure it was a good idea, but well.

“… Alright. This is probably going to be the weirdest date of my entire life, but alright.”

Tim chuckled, gently elbowing his arm.

“Like you had a lot of date.”

“I did.” He paused. “Probably not ’a lot’ by your standard, but I did have date already.”

So, Damian accepted the date. It was another clue about the crush things, right?

They walked back to the manor, and Tim left for his place after setting the time of their date.

 

When he was back at his apartment, the young man couldn’t help but open the tab of his cameras, searching for Damian’s bedroom. The teen wasn’t in it. Then he walked in, out of the shower. He was only wearing a towel around his hips, and hot damn. That gorgeous, gorgeous body…

Tim noticed something else. Damian seemed… Aroused under it. Oh god. He gulped silently. He should look away, really. The teen walked to his bed and flopped down on his back, the towel revealing a muscled thigh in a way Tim found way too enticing for his own good. He should look away, right. Now.

Damian opened his towel, and Tim could only stare. The young man took himself almost lazily in hand, wrapping his finger around his shaft, and slowly started to stroke. Timothy gulped. His hand moved over the mouse to close the tab, but he didn’t manage to. Instead, he just stared, mesmerized by that beautiful, hot, scarred body in front of him.

Damian was fully hard now, and moved his head back a bit as he probably moaned. He did have the camera, but he didn’t have the sound. He could only picture it. How Damian sounded… He should stop to watch, really…

The teen opened his legs just a bit wider as he kept stroking himself, his hand seeming to squeeze a bit more his tip with each stroke. He started to roll his hips in rhythm. The show kept on for a moment, and then Damian tensed, spilling on his hand with his mouth slightly parted. And that’s when Tim got shocked. Instead of wiping himself, the young man looked up. At the camera.

And made a predatory smile.

Tim closed the tab and his computer almost after. He was panting a bit, and stared in front of him, before groaning. He was painfully hard in his pants, and god. Did Damian know for the camera? That was impossible, Tim was sure no one could detect it. But… It was Damian, right? Son of Batman.

He decided to go for a cold shower, but it didn’t help it. Instead, he finished by furiously jerking off, eyes closed as he pictured Damian in his mind. When he finished his shower, he was fairly disgusted with himself.

He took his phone, and noticed a message. It was from Damian?

“Did you enjoy the show, Drake?”

Tim went pale. He groaned and threw his phone away. So he knew he was watched. He felt even more disgusted with himself.

 

The next day, and after making sure Damian wasn’t in the house, Tim went to remove the camera in the teen’s bedroom. He was half finished, perched on a chair, when Damian entered. Tim got surprised and lost his balance, falling directly in the younger’s arms. And he was smirking. Blushing furiously, Tim tried to move away from his arms, but Damian hold him tightly.

“Shh, stop moving so much, Drake.”

“J-just let me go, Damian, I don’t-”

He couldn’t finish his sentence, lips were on his. A groan escaped from him and he pulled away.

“D-Damian, don’t-”

“Don’t what. Act upon what I’ve wanted to do since quite a time now? I knew you had camera in my bedroom, since the very beginning. I acted like I didn’t, because I wondered if you were watching the footage. But then, I noticed that you seemed like you searched something. And then Dick’s birthday? Do not make me laugh, Drake. It was a teenage girl’s job, what you did.”

Tim felt his cheeks burn by shame and anger at the same. He roughly pushed away from the other, going on his feet.

“Well, at least, I had the gut to ask you out on a date!”

“Only because I let you understand my feelings, with the drawings.”

“Oh god. I- I hate you so much right now!” He wanted to walk out of the room, but the door was locked.

“Really?” Damian purred, walking in closer. “You never replied, did you enjoy the show, yesterday? I am going to admit something…” He ran a fingertip on Tim’s cheek, before placing it on his lips. “I loved the idea that you were watching me. Did you jerk off during it? Watching me? Or after?”

“Damian, this is so gross I don-”

“Why does everything need to be so difficult with you? Yes or no. Don’t you want to just skip the boring ’dating’ stuff, and just let’s say we are already going out with each other?”

“You don’t understand! You’re 17!”

“And?”

“And I’m 23! I-it’s… We shouldn’t…” Tim groaned in defeat and placed his hands on his face, sliding down with his back on the door, curling on himself. “I’m gross for wanting something like that, you’re way too young.”

That seemed to surprise Damian highly. The teen stayed there a moment, just staring down at him, before slowly crouching in front of him. He placed a hand under Tim’s chin gently, and made him look up.

“Hey. I don’t care about that, and- Let me finish.” He added when he saw Tim was about to argue. “And so should you. I care about you, and I want you to be my boyfriend, we shouldn’t care about the rest. I just want to skip all the boring dating stuff, because I want to kiss you, and hold you in my arms, and all of that. And because I think you want that as well.”

Timothy sighed, looking up in those deep, stormy blue eyes. He whispered.

“You’re not angry at me for… Stalking at you through cameras?”

“I was, at first. But then I figured I could use it on my side rather than come to you and get angry.”

“You’ve matured…”

Damian made a soft smile, mouth curving up ever so slightly.

“I did. So. What’s your answer? Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

“… Yeah… Yeah, I guess so.”

After that, they actually just kissed, Damian was bringing Tim on his lap against the door. The teen was fairly good at that, but so was Tim.

Mentally promising to himself that he would stop being a stalker, a talk with Damian actually revealed that the teen wanted to be watched, if, in exchange, he could place a camera in Tim’s bedroom as well.

 

For personal use only, obviously.

**Author's Note:**

> You can prompt me more on [ tumblr ](http://oloane-art.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
